1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a safety device and system, and, more specifically, to a home safety device and system for enhancing personal safety and to sense environmental variables based on user-modifiable rules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evaluation and development of computer and electronic devices have provided new dimensions in exploring new and advanced uses of technology. These new technologies have been incorporated into an increasing number of products for various purposes. Moreover, a variety of safety devices have been developed to be used at home for safety and health monitoring purposes. Existing interactive toys and other safety devices are generally not capable of providing a safety solution that can be adapted for a wide range of situations and which can be customized by the end-user to fit individual needs. Hence, there is a need to develop a programmable, modular safety device coupled with multiple sensors, which can be used to evaluate a variety of safety parameters remotely.